


Pampered Prince

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Akaashi's clumsiness leads to Bokuto nursing him back to health, but he gets more than what he bargained for.





	Pampered Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write for ships, but I was commissioned to write this and I truly enjoyed it. Bokuto and Akaashi go so well together so it was only a matter of time before this was written. If you'd like, please leave kudos/comments or check out my tumblr, @haiykuties. :)

Sleepless nights had become a regular part of Akaashi’s routine as of late, attempting to keep up with the hefty load of assignments while attending to his duties as a vice-captain was bound to take it’s toll. It wasn’t as if this incident had occurred on a one-night basis, but rather the past couple weeks. No one had noticed the weary glaze of green irises nor the occasional jerk of his head as he nodded off in class, sleep enticing his depraved mind. While it was true that his grades had priority, it seemed as something- or rather someone- was running rampant in his thoughts with a contagious smile and boisterous laughter. To him, it was quite silly that something as mundane as a ‘crush’ was the source of his anxiety, but it was understandable considering that no one before Bokuto had the ability to make such a profound impact on his life. It was wistful thinking that the captain would be attracted in a romantic manner, but it was a thought that left him with a smile on the rare occasions he found sleep.

His movements were sluggish as he removed his shirt in favour of the navy t-shirt he wore for practice. The male wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bench for a nap, but it would cause more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps if the stars were aligned in his favour, time would pass by quickly and without incidence.

“Akaashi, are you still changing?” a familiar voice echoed through the locker room, startling him from his thoughts. Whoops, he must have been moving more slowly than he had thought. His shorts were halfway down his legs before a head of silver and black hair made an appearance, an aloof expression tugging at the corners of his lips. “What’s taking you so long? I’ve already started them with warm-ups.”

The shorter man turned his gaze away as he tried to stifle a yawn, feeling weighed down the longer he sat still. “I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying close attention to the time,” Turning around to grab his kneepads, he waved the captain off. “I’ll be there in a minute, continue with warm ups.” Bokuto nodded, moving towards the entrance, but not before giving Akaashi a once over. It’s true that he wasn’t as book-smart as him, but he was quite observant when he needed to be. If he wasn’t mistaken, punctuality was of the utmost importance to Akaashi and those dark circles beneath his eyes weren’t always present either. It bothered him to think that the man he grew fond of was troubled, but he assumed that if he wanted to talk about it, he’d come forward.

A breath slowly traveled past his lips as Bokuto disappeared around the corner, calling out instructions to the team as the door closed. This crush of his was doing nothing for his health, but he couldn’t confess. Facing rejection would be the hardest obstacle to face and he wasn’t sure if he could face that kind of humiliation. Closing the locker, he moved between the benches, willing time forward. The sooner he could leave, the sooner he could get started on the stack of homework that weighed his backpack down. Several pairs of eyes landed on him as he made his way over to where Bokuto stood, listening as he sorted out teams for a practice match. Considering that there was a match scheduled later in the week with Nekoma, it was best to get their tactics in order. He was facing off against the captain, the owl always craving a good challenge from him. Akaashi shifted the ball between his hands before tossing it up and serving it down the court. Komi received it before sending it back. The match continued this way, the echo of sneakers and balls bouncing against the polished hardwood, nothing that he wasn’t used to. The volleyball had once again navigated his way towards the ace, Akaashi moving intercept it if needed. Washio and Onaga prepared to take the force of the spike only to be surprised that it wasn’t spiked. Akaashi’s gaze trailed the ball as it took course towards him. His movements weren’t as precise or fast as he would have like, sluggish body moving towards the wall in an effort to hit the ball. A sharp cry escaped his lips as he landed, leg twisted at an odd angle. All at once the team had surrounded him, Bokuto at the forefront wearing a worried expression, brows knitted together in concern.

“Are you okay, Akaashi? You’re not hurt are you?” He was kneeling now, golden hues raking along his body searching for any sign of injury. His gaze fell to the vice-captain’s leg, noting how it was beginning to swell and sporting a purplish bruise. “Your leg-”

Akaashi’s slim fingers gently traced the outskirts of the injury, wincing slightly when it brushed across the angry skin. “I think it might be sprained. Uh, do you mind? I think I might need to sit the rest of this match out.” As much as he had wanted to skip practice altogether, this was not the way he had wanted to go out.

Bokuto was eager to help the younger man, arms slipping beneath his knees to carry him in a bridal-like fashion, his actions only sending Akaashi’s heart into a frenzy. His arms instinctively wrapped around his crush in an effort to keep himself anchored, but he knew well enough based on sight alone that he had the strength to do so himself. “Th-this is my fault, I am so sorry! I think I’ll cancel practice for the rest of today-you’re in no condition to move,” Bokuto was frantic, hands quaking in the slightest movements at the prospect that it was his fault Akaashi was injured and he was somehow responsible. He wouldn’t feel better until he made it up to him. He was persistent after all. “Leave it to me! I’ll make sure you’re feeling like yourself in no time!” If it was up to Akaashi, that smile was enough to make him feel as if he was on top of the world. An exaggerated sense of truth but the truth all the same.

The captain was not a homemaker by any means, nor a top chef having burned the soup twice already. It was endearing really, to watch Bokuto make a valiant effort to make sure he was comfortable even though the accident was not his fault. Akaashi was settled onto the couch, the remote handy, the older man in the kitchen hoping that his third try at soup would be a success. He poked out from the archway, sidling over with the same expression of worry.

“How’s is that ice pack working for you? Or do you need more pain medication?” He asked, taking a seat beside him. Worried was an understatement when it came to him. Akaashi was the one he came to when he wasn’t feeling like himself. He made him feel special, feel loved. He only hoped that it was in the way that he desired.

Akaashi shook his head, a ghost of a smile remaining on his face. “No, I’m alright. You’ve done more than enough for me. Thank you, it means a lot to me. But please don’t beat yourself up over my own clumsiness, it wasn’t your fault.”

Bokuto fell silent for a moment as he mulled over his words before glancing up, eyes suddenly shifting as they took on a new emotion. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m worried about you, y’know? You haven’t been acting like yourself,” Akaashi shifted uncomfortably, but he continued. “I noticed more than you think. The dark circles underneath your eyes, you fall asleep too often at lunch, and you’ve been late to practice more than once. That used to be my thing so of course I’m worried when you’re becoming more like me!”

“It’s not only that…” Akaashi’s voice was soft as he pulled the blanket closer to his body, unsure if he was going to go through with it. While it would be an enormous weight off of his shoulders, there was no telling what his reaction would be.

Bokuto leaned in closer, gold meeting green in a clash of colour as he searched for anything that could give him a hint. “Then what? Tell me what’s wrong, please. I-I want to help you, whatever you’re going through.” There was a certain sense of desperation in the male that Akaashi couldn’t ignore. It was now or never.

Akaashi pulled his bottom lip between his lip, eyes downcast as he evened out his breathing. His heart felt like a warhammer in his chest, hands becoming clammy as he sought to organise his thoughts. He pleaded to the stars that he wouldn’t regret this decision. “What I’m about to say will change our relationship for good, and I’m not sure if I want that. We’re fine with the way we are, but I want more,” Bokuto didn’t say a word, only offering an encouraging smile, placing one hand over his. Akaashi felt himself flush, swearing his cheeks were set aflame. He had never reacted like this before so why now? “I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I like you. I understand if you don’t like me in that way, and we can completely forget I sai-” His ramblings fell short as Bokuto suddenly encased his lips with his own, warm and surprisingly soft. Akaashi was stunned at first, unsure of how to react before settling his arms around his neck, the corners of his mouth quirking in a smile.

Bokuto was the first to pull away, a beaming smile in its wake. It was obvious that the feeling between them were mutual, nothing could tear the happiness away from their hearts at that moment.

“You mean you didn’t know? I thought I made it obvious the whole time!” His laugh was contagious as Akaashi released a sigh, this time one of relief. This injury was suddenly well worth the trouble it caused.

Before either of them could make a move to press their lips together again, a harsh smell reached their noses, both recoiling in response. “I think you burned the soup again…” Akaashi couldn’t help but smile fondly at the man, one he could now call his lover.

The captain smiled sheepishly, hand coming to rest at his neck in the same nervous fashion he adopted. “Let’s just settle for take-out, yeah?” Akaashi agreed, watching as he padded into the kitchen to throw out the charred soup. He took that time to relish in the newly professed feelings and the status that came with it. The man he had pined after for so long felt the same way, and it never felt more right.

They say that you know the moment that you fall in love with a person. For Akaashi, his whole world changed when he looked into those amber eyes, for the good.


End file.
